familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Albert Morrow (1878-1938)
__TOC__ OVERVIEW James Albert Morrow was born in Tompkins Township, Jackson County MI, in 1878 where his parents had settled sometime after 1873. The family moved to Clay County Iowa sometime between the birth of Patrick Henry in 1881, and the marrige of Margaret Mariah in 1891. In 1902, at the time of his fathers death, James was living on his own in Spring Valley, Adair Co IA. James and Sophia married about 1908, with their first child, Ellen, being born in 1909. About the time of their marriage James aquired land in Mountrail Co, in northwestern North Dakota, under the Homestead Act. It does not appear that they lived on the land itself but rented it to others who lived there, and worked the land. James made his living operating grain elevators in various towns in the area. The family made their home(s) in Minot and at various other times in some of the surrounding small towns. Sophia took ill sometime in the early 20's, and James moved the family to the Pacific northwest with the hope that a change in climate would help. They first settled in Richmond Beach, a small community on the Puget Sound north of Seattle, WA. James found suitable land for farming in Unalaska, Lewis Co WA, where the family moved probably about 1925. Sophia died in 1928 soon after the move. James died ten years later in 1938. Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 1 Apr 1877 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Tompkins, Jackson, Michigan Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> 28 February, 1938 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Chehalis or Cinnebar, Lewis Co, WA Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Sohia Cecilia Mucha (1885-1928) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> c1907 Cmnt<---> based on DOB of eldest child. Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> James S. Morrow Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Ellen Stackpole Cmnt<---> Ancestry James was the son of James S. Morrow (1846-1902) and Ellen Stackpole (1847-1901). James family came to America from Ireland c.1836 ten years before the beginning of the Irish Potatoe Famine. They settled in Moretown, and later Waterbury, Washington County, Vermont. Ellen's family is not known, but she consistently gave her place of birth as Ireland in US Census records. Some of her children's census records as adults show their mother as having been born in Ireland, but at least two show her having been born at sea. It seems likely that she came to America as an infant about 1847. Evelyn Francis Morrow (1913-2005) says of her grandmother that "she had a hard early life"; this may indicate that she came to America during the Potatoe Famine. Patrick Morrow Bridget McArty Mark McNulty Mary O'Harren James and Katherine Immigrated a Married Couple from Ireland about 1835 James Morrow (c1795-1881) Katherine McNulty (1802-1894) Immigrated as an Infant from Ireland during the Potatoe Famine, Parents Unknown Emigrated as a Married Couple from Galicia to Minnesota during the Great Economic Emigration in 1888 James S. Morrow (1846-1902) Ellen Stackpole (1847-1901) Lawrence Mucha (1846-?) Mary Novak James Albert Morrow (1878-1938) Sohia Cecilia Mucha (1885-1928) ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD DOM POM Spouse Notes Ellen Morrow (1908-1985) 1) Edward Kalnoski (?-?) 2) 1892 Raymond Huntting (?-?) Donald Morrow (1912-?) 1938 Alice Nolan Evelyn Francis Morrow (1913-2005) 1943 Baltimore MD Thurston L. Willis (1913-1991) Family History TBD Records 1908 Land Patent BLM Record *Patentee: JAMES A MORROW *Survey *State: NORTH DAKOTA *Acres: 160 *Metes/Bounds: No *Title Transfer *Issue Date: 2/17/1908 *Land Office: Montana State Office *Cancelled: No *U.S. Reservations: Yes *Mineral Reservations: No *Authority: April 24, 1820: Sale-Cash Entry (3 Stat. 566) Document Numbers *Document Nr.: 14353 *Accession/Serial Nr.: NDMTAA 060974 *BLM Serial Nr.: NDMTAA 060974 1910 Census Link to Ancestry image Year 1910 House # Commentary State North Dakota Family # Sophia gives her POB as MN, and her parents POB as Ireland. Neither POB is consistent with census records for her family in previous years, or with the family emigration data. County Ward Township Carbondale Name Age YOB Occupation Years Married For Mother # Children Born For Mother # Children Living Immigration Year POB Fathers POB Mothers POB James A. Morrow 33 1877 Clerking, Implement House 2 MN VT Ireland Sophia C. 23 1887 2 1 1 MN Ireland Ireland Ellen M. 1 1909 ND MI MN 1920 Census Link to Ancestry Image Year 1920 House # Commentary State ND Family # *James is shown as a salaried emplyee, he and Sophie are listed as able to read and write. Their neighbors immediately previous to them include a minister, hotelkeep, and a clerk at the State Bank. Their neighbors following them are listed as farmers. County Mountrail Township Lowland Name Age YOB Occupation Immigration Year POB Fathers POB Mothers POB James A. Morrow indexes him as James O. Morrow 42 years c 1878 Grainbuyer, Farmers Elevator MI VT Ireland Sophie 33 Ellen 11 Donald 7 Evelyne 6 1930 Census Link to Ancestry Image Year 1930 House # Commentary State WA Family # Record shows family living in a home that they own, and that they are living on a farm. James is shown as having property worth $8000, a widower, and that he was 31 at marriage. County Lewis Township Cinebar Name Age YOB Occupation POB Fathers POB Mothers POB James O Morran Albert Morrow 53 c1877 Farmer MI VT Ireland Donald G Morran G Morrow 18 c1912 ND MI MN Evelyn F Morran F. Morrow 17 c1917 ND MI MN References Links Ward Co Hist Soc Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template